NCIS - Berlin - FanFiction
by Ncis-Fan's-Fanatic
Summary: Et si dans le final de l'épisode 21 Berlin , tout changeait ? Rappelons que Tony et Ziva ne meurt pas. Seulement bien amochés les deux agents sont en vie, mais le mental lui en a pris un coup. Ziva est parti à la recherche de Bodnar. Bonne lecture de l'épisode 21, en mode FanFiction.


**Titre :**_NCIS - Berlin - FanFiction _

**Genre :**_ Drame_

**Nombre de Chapitre :** _Indéfinie, selon la progression_

**Résumer :**_Et si dans le final de l'épisode 21 « Berlin », tout changeait ? Rappelons que Tony et Ziva ne meurt pas. Seulement bien amochés les deux agents sont en vie, mais le mental lui en a pris un coup. Ziva est parti à la recherche de Bodnar. Bonne lecture de l'épisode 21, en mode FanFiction._

**Petite Précision :** _Vous savez, tout est possible dans une FanFiction, rien est hors sujet. Au contraire tout peut être bien cadré avec Le Sujet :). Fan sensible, prenez des mouchoirs._

**Chapitre I :**

Dans la voiture de Tony – 23:56

_Tony, Ziva, rentre de mission de Berlin, à minuit du soir. Tony est au volant, Ziva, quant à elle, c'est endormi. La discussion entre les deux dans la voiture quelques secondes plutôt ont été plus que romantique._

**Tony :** Ziva David, vous avez dansez comme une déesse se soir.

**Ziva : **Ce soir j'étais ta déesse Tony. Tu c'est, j'ai bien réfléchis, et, nous deux, il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête là. Tony, je...

**Tony :** _[Mettant son index sur la bouche à Ziva] _Chut mademoiselle David, n'en dites pas plus...

**Ziva : **Rentrons, et poursuivons cette soirée merveilleuse autour d'un feu, toi et moi dans ton sofa, sirotant un bon petit cocktail autour de slow entraînant.

_Tony regardais Ziva d'un regard très soutenu et un large sourire qui en disais long. Ziva prit alors l'oreiller de derrière pour le caler contre la porte de la voiture entre la ceinture et sa tête, prête à somnoler. Tony la contempla le temps du feu rouge en lui caressant la joue. Le feu passa au vert._

**Ziva : **Tony c'est vert …

**Tony : **Autant pour moi... Je ne peut cesser de te contempler …

**Ziva :** Contemple la route bougre d'âne.

_Tony prit alors la main de Ziva tout en redémarrant._

**Tony : **Tu es plus ravissante que jamais.

**Ziva :** Merci.

**Tony : **On est con quand même !

**Ziva :** [Relevant la tête] Ce qui est con, c'est que ont ne vas pas profiter tant que cela, avec le travail Gibbs... TONY VOITURE …

Dans la maison de Gibbs – Au téléphone – 00:12

**Gibbs :** Allô ?

**Anonyme :** Agent spéciale Gibbs ?

**Gibbs :** Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

**Anonyme :** M. Veuillez nous rejoindre à l'adresse suivante s'il vous plaît, un accident à eu lieu, amené votre équipe avec vous.

**Gibbs :** J'arrive.

_Il contacta alors très rapidement le reste de l'équipe_

Sur place – Gibbs et sont équipe – 00:30

**Gibbs : **Agent Spéciale Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS.

**Pompier :** On vous attendais.

**Gibbs : **C'est pourquoi ?

**Pompier : **M. nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ces deux personnes sont de chez vous !

**Abby :** Gibbs... C'est la voiture de Ziva et Tony !

**Gibbs :** J'ai vue Abby... J'ai vu !

**Pompier :** On ne peut pas vraiment ce prononcer au niveau du diagnostic, parce qu'il faut désincarcérer la voiture.

**Gibbs : **Je peux allez voir ?

**Pompier : **Oui mais pas plus d'une seule personne.

**Gibbs :** J'y vais !

_Gibbs ce déplace alors jusque vers la voiture en cours de désincarcération. Un des agent venais d'être sorti lorsque Gibbs atteint alors la voiture._

**Gibbs :** Alors ?

**Pompier : **Je ne peut pas vous dire les causes de l'accident, ce que l'ont c'est, c'est que c'est la noir là bas qui serais venue les percuter.

**Gibbs : **Ou sont mes deux agents ?

**Pompier :** L'un deux vient d'être extrait de la voiture et est emmené à l'hôpital comme le sera le suivant, lorsque je les aient examiner, ils étaient inconscient mais respiraient. Nous vous tenons au courant dans la nuit. On ne peut pas mieux vous en dire pour l'instant.

**Gibbs :** Je passerais à l'hôpital dans une heure. Nous serons au NCIS, mon équipe et moi même. Appelez moi dès qu'ils sont arrivez là-bas, quelques soit l'état.

**Pompier :** Oui monsieur.

_Gibbs retourna alors près de sont équipe pour donner les informations prisent deux minutes plutôt._

**Abby : **Alors Gibbs ?

**Gibbs : **Ils n'en savent pas mieux, pour l'instant lors de l'examination, ils étaient inconscient mais respiraient. Donc déjà, aucun d'eux n'ai mort, pour le moment ! On vas retourner au NCIS et dans une heure, Vance et moi, irons aux urgences prendre de leur nouvelles ! D'accord ?

**Tous :** Oui !

**Gibbs : **Rentrons alors.

Au NCIS – 1:02

_Près de 45 minutes après, arrivez tout juste au NCIS, Gibbs prit un coup de téléphone !_

**Gibbs :** Allô ?

**Médecin :** Agent Spéciale Gibbs ?

**Gibbs :** Oui ?

**Médecin :** Bonjour, je suis le médecin Hotton, je me charge de l'état de vos deux agents. Ils viennent d'être installés en chambre. Ils seront tout deux dans la même. Vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez, venir les voir.

**Gibbs :** J'arrive.

**McGee :** Gibbs ?

**Gibbs :** Tout vas bien, il m'as simplement dit, qu'ils étaient en chambre, ensemble, qu'ont peut leur rendre visite dès après en. Moi et Vance allons y aller les premiers ! Vous irez demain, ils seront sans doute réveillez. Dormez un peu.

A l'hôpital – Vance et Gibbs – 1:45

_Ils arrivent à l'hôpital, le docteur Hotton les attendaient._

**Hotton :** Je vous attendaient Messieurs. Je suis le docteur Hotton, je vais suivre vos agents pendant le séjour ici. Pour l'instant l'état des deux est stables, seulement, nous craignons la perte d'un des deux. L'un est plus faible que l'autre.

**Gibbs :** Qui c'est ?

**Hotton : **Je ne peut rien dévoilé tant que nous n'avons pas de certitude que cela s'améliore dans les 4 heures. Si dans les 4 heures, cela régraisse, alors le pronostic sera engager, ou à l'inverse bien sur, il sera tiré d'affaire. Vous pouvez allez leur rendre visite. Ils dorment.

**Vance : **Merci

_Gibbs et Vance entre alors dans la chambre. Les deux agents dorment. Après quelques instant passés avec eux, Gibbs et Vance, décide d'aller dormir un peu._

**Vance : **Appelez nous, n'hésitez surtout pas. Nous seront au NCIS.

**Hotton : **C'est noté. Bonne nuit Messieurs.

Au NCIS – 2:10

_Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'endormir, le téléphone sonne. Tous les agents se réveillent._

**Gibbs :** Agent Gibbs ?

**Hotton :** C'est le docteur Hotton ! Venez s'il vous plaît, c'est urgent !

**Gibbs :** Je prend ma veste.

**Abby :** Gibbs ? Qu'est ce qu'il à dit ?

**Gibbs :** Chut rendort toi... !

A l'hôpital – 2:30

**Gibbs :** Docteur Hotton ?

**Hotton :** Venez suivez moi !

Dans la chambre – 2:32

**Médecin :** Chargez 200 joule ! Déchargez !

**Médecin 2 :** Aucune réaction !

**Médecin :** Chargez 200 joule ! Déchargez !

**Médecin 2 : **Aucune réaction !

**Médecin :** Chargez 250 joule ! Déchargez !

**Médecin 3 : **Pas de pouls. Activité cérébral, rien ! Heure du décès ? 2:40 !

_Gibbs prit un temps pour encaisser le choc. Après quelques minutes, il décida de rentrez annoncer la triste nouvelle. Sur le chemin du retour, il téléphona à Vance._

**Gibbs : **Ouais c'est Gibbs, j'arrive, réveillez les autres.

Au NCIS – 3:00

_Tous, étaient en stresse, certains pleuraient déjà. Gibbs, arriva avec sa mine de détéré. _

**Abby :** Gibbs ? Qui …

_( A suivre )  
_


End file.
